ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Horror Stories
' Hollywood Horror Stories' is the first episode of the ninth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Hooray for Hollywood? Actually, this time Hollywood is cheering for TAPS as they come in to solve some age-old mysteries in famed haunted locations. The season 9 opener starts at The Sowden House. This is the site of the Black Dalia murder. They meet Steve Hodell, whose surgeon father was the original suspect in the vicious attack. This is L.A.'s most infamous murder, where Elizabeth Short was surgically cut in half, and both halves were carefully posed on the side of the road. George believes his father murdered 9 other women in the basement. His sister, Rita, saw apparitions in the basement. Rita's experiences include seeing shadows in the night, hearing voices and other strange sounds- including chains being dragged. Everyone wants to know who these spirits are and what they want. An intensely personal request, which is what TAPS does best. Big news!! Michelle Tate, runner up from Ghost Hunters academy, is now joining the team. Everyone is excited to see her, and Jason reminds her that professionalism is key, and she needs to remember that not every noise is paranormal. During the investigation, K.J. and Britt monitor the cameras and notice a figure walking halfway across the room and then returning to the bathroom that was likely the murder scene. What is that?? It looks like half a human being, and Elizabeth Short was cut in half! Jason believes that whether the ghost haunting the house is the spirit of George Hodell or one of his victims, they would be more apt to reach out to Michelle. So she's alone in the bathroom, and hears footsteps and pacing. In the basement, K.J. and Britt mix the shadow detector and the laser grid technologies. They see odd movements and hear strange noises. Later, Michelle and Adam hear a woman's voice in the hallway. Analysis revealed that the footsteps Michelle heard in the bathroom were from someone outside, and the figure that Britt and K.J. saw turned out to be a crew member. Bummer! That would have been awesome evidence! However, the team managed to catch a recording of a child's voice saying "It's George and Charles", and another voice saying "Did you even know my name?" Rita feels validated about her feelings about her childhood home. TAPS help another client! Next: Madame Tussauds' Wax Museum. With the famous wax figures come frightening stories! What a freaky place to investigate! The client, John, says employees hear music after hours and the presence of someone with them. Employees claim Bette Davis' eyes move, and see figures (not even wax ones), and a sign turns on and off. Victor Killian, an actor, was beaten to death nearby. Is his ghost haunting the museum? Or are the wax figures just freaking people out? Britt and K.J. pick up crazy EMF readings, while Jason and Steve hear humming on the second floor. Wait a minute, Steve realizes it could be a backdraft in the elevator. Tango and Adam hear strange sounds, but when they investigate some mysterious shadow movements they realize blinking lights are the culprit- not ghosts! Debunked! Evidence analysis showed strange noises the team recorded, and convincing video of a figure crossing the Bette Davis Room. Jason tells John, the client, that this looks to be paranormal. But there's no way to confirm whether or not it is Victor Killian. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes